Luke Brooks : A Melbourne Fairytale
by OBEYAllFandoms
Summary: Well you've all heard of a group of 5 boys named 'The Janoskians' right ? Yeah ? Great (: What you HAVENT heard is how closed Luke's heart is...
1. Chapter 1 : Grade 8

Its been two years. . . two years since I came to live here in Melbourne, Australia. Its also been two years since my mom married the biggest scum bag in the world . . . _Matt_. He treats her like absolute shit, but she takes it . . . Because, even though she doesnt think she's worth more than that, I do. I've tried so hard to make her see that when he hits her its not because he loves her. When he cheats on her its not because he loves her. . . It's because she lets him treat her like that. . .

See, I moved here because my mom's job has been transfered after her and my dad had a nasty divorce. Now were not even close, Matt turned her against me , now she put him before me in her life. My dad sends me money, and he wants me to move back to America with him but somehow my mom won the custody battle against him. But there are a couple of people who make my life seem a lot better; My best friends Nalenah, Vivienne and Lauren. I met Lauren when I came here during _grade 8,_ webecame bestfriends almost like sisters shortly after. Then we met Nalenah and Vivienne who are fraternal twins. We met them last year, in grade 9. They were new students, who transfered from Sydney.

I also met 5 boys during the summer. Beau, Daniel, Luke, Jai and James. They call theirselves the 'Janoskians'. Im closest to Jai, James and Skip. Beau is more of an older brother, always being over protective. I dont talk to Luke , he seems like he hates me so I just keep my distance. Lauren dates Jai, Nalenah dates Beau, James has a girl friend named Sarah and Vivienne dates Daniel. Luke dates a girl named Nicki. She's a bitch. I dont even think he likes her likes her, their just fuck buddies basically.

I guess your wondering why I'm the only single one , well . . . I've had boyfriends before, I just havent found Mr. Right . Summer break was great though, made a lot of new friends.

...

"Its the first day of school, you all are now in grade 10. So act your age not shoes size ladies and gentleman. " Mrs. Dobkins lectured the class.

Soon after that , my mind started to wonder what I would do after school. I wonder what One Direction are doing right now ? I think I want chinese take out after school, maybe a wendy's salad for lunch and a nice long nap.

"Dayla Andrews ! Stop day dreaming in class" I heard a fuzzy voice, but I was still stuck ... Stuck in a trance.

"Mrs. Andrews wake up ! " My math teacher slammed her ruler on the edge of my desk.

Everyone in the room jumped at the sound. I looked back at my bestfriends, being goofy; and laughing at me for getting in trouble.

The bell rang for lunch, I gathered my things and met up with the girls. Since we had an hour long off campus lunch we decided to go to Wendy's. The rest of the school day went boring as usual.

...

**Let me know how you honestly feel about the first chapter (: Hope you guys like it, feedback please? (: Next part coming soon xx**


	2. Chapter 2 : Drunk

**(3 months later)**

The last bell of the day rang, I hugged my best friend's goodbye then I walked to a near mexican resturant and ordered myself dinner then I walked my way back home.

I heard the screaming from outside , a block away. I put my hand on the door knob, closing my eyes. I prepared myself for the worst but prayed for the best. I opened the door and saw Matt sitting in the recliner with his feet up and hands behind his head.

"Where's my mom ?" I asked.

"In the bath room." He mumbled.

"Your not my dad, you cant tell me what to do." I walked my way to the bathroom.

"Mom?" I opened the door and tapped her shoulder. When she turned around, I barely recognized her. She had a black eye , busted nose , and her shirt was ripped.

"What happened ?" I rushed to her side , hugging her tightly.

"You know how he gets when I mess up dinner." She half smiled , nursing herself with bandages, ice packs and poroxide. After she told me that , my face got hot and tears started flowing down my cheeks . I ran to the front room and found him in the same spot.

"Why the hell did you do that to my mom ? " I screamed.

"What did you just say to me ?" He stood up.

"You heard what I said." I stared him down.

"You better watch your mouth." After he said that, I lost it.

I punched him in the jaw. He then restrained me by pushing me against the wall holding my hands above my head, I kicked him in his area and pushed him on the ground. Then my mom came in the room looking guilty.

"How could you let him do this to you? Dont you know what your worth or has he brain washed you to think he's the only man that will ever love you now that you have a teenage daughter, is that it ?" I screamed.

"Dont talk to her like that." He yelled in my face.

"Your _drunk_. Let go of me." I said calmy, smelling his breath which smelled like alcohol.

"Fine." He said putting his hands up in defense.

"I dont like to touch worthless trash anyway." He backed away.

"I hate you ! " I screamed my head off

"Your an ungrateful little bitch you know that?" He slapped me across the face.

"That's it , you can be treated like crap if you want to but dont drag me down with you." I started crying and packing my bags.

"Where are you going ?" My mom asked.

"Somewhere safe." I said coldly and walked away.

...

**Let me know how you honestly feel about the second chapter (: Comment and Vote 3 Hope you guys like it, feedback please? Next part coming soon xx**


	3. Chapter 3: Homeless

I slammed the door shut and wondered the streets, alone, cold and_ homeless. _It was now 3 a.m on a friday morning. Thank God we didnt have school today. I've been wondering the streets of Melbourne for 5 hours now. I have'nt gone far, just going in cirlces around my neighborhood. All my friends were calling my phone , but I didnt answer. Everyone was looking for me , but at this moment and time. . . I dont care.

My phone rang one last time, I answered. It was Lauren.

"DAYLA, OMG IM SO WORRIED. WHERE ARE YOU ? " She asked.

I told her where I was and around 30 minutes later I saw a figure running towards me. It was Lauren. Once she got close enough she just held me while I cried on her shoulder.

...

"Do you mind if I crash here for a little while? " I asked after explained everything to her.

"No , my mom loves you and my guest room is free. You can stay here as long as you want." She said handing me hot chocolate.

"Your the best" I hugged her tightly.

"Go get settled , its peaking 4 a.m you need to sleep." She lead me to my new room.

I sat on my bed and start settling in, then she peeked her head around the corner.

"Oh and by the way, Nalenah and Vivienne are having a sleep over , the boys included. Its next saturday night at 10. Their parents are going to be in England from Saturday till Monday and said the twins could have a sleep over." She smiled.

I nodded and laid down under the blanket.

"Love you , sweet dreams Dayla." She turned off my light.

I closed my eyes, letting myself get some rest.

...

**Let me know how you honestly feel about this chapter (: Hope you guys like it, feedback please? (: **


	4. Chapter 4 : Little Bird

**(Monday Morning)**

I was putting my books in my locker, then someone knocked them out of my hands...Guess who.

"Nicki, what do you want." I said kneeling to the ground, picking them up.

"Have you been hiting on Luke lately? " She asked.

"What are you talking about? I've never said more than 'Hi' to him in my life ?" I replied, continuing to shove books inside.

"A _litte bird_ told me that you were talking to him after school and that doesnt fly by me." She said.

"That's pretty funny because when I was talking to Jai, you know my bestfriend. He told me you and Luke dont even date anymore." I closed my locker.

"Liar. Your a home wrecking slutty ass girl who likes to flirt with other girl's boyfriends." She said.

"Look, Im not stooping to your level; Your not worth it." I said locking my locker then walking away.

"Aww poor baby, must be sore from lying on your back all night." She yelled.

I stopped mid step, in the middle of the hall way.

"Excuse me ? " I asked.

"You heard me , whore" She said smirking.

I ran back up to her, grabbed her hair and just punch her repeatedly. She kept pulling my hair and scratching me , my adrenaline was pumping so I didnt feel anything but eventually someone pulling me off.

"Dayla let go ! " I heard familar voices scream at the fact that I still had her by the hair.

I let go and looked up to see Skip and James' faces, they walked me to the nurses office. Once we got there he put me down.

"What was that?" James asked.

"Nicki accused me of flirting with Luke, then called me a whore, and home wrecking slutty ass girl." I said, my heart beat speeding up.

"Well you stood up for yourself and Im proud of you ! " Skip laughed.

"Yeah you definitely showed her, but you could have killed her." James said.

"I know , but I've never fought in my life. All my anger from the past just built up and I just exploded." I said.

"I'll check on you late ok? I promised Vivienne I'd have lunch with her." Skip hugged me good bye.

"You can come back now." The nurse helped me up, and wrote Skip and James a note to return to class.

She cleaned the cuts on my hands and put an ice pack on my knuckles.

"Thank you." I nodded.

"Hold on sweetie. . .Have you been having problems at home?" She asked pointing at several bruises I tried to cover with make up.

"Is it that noticable?" I asked.

"Not at all , I've just had so many girls coming in that come from an abusive home and your showing the signs. Lashing out at people , shaking, and you have foundation on in one area." She said.

"This happened about a week ago, Im staying with a friend now. Its my step dad" I said.

...

**Let me know how you honestly feel about the this chapter (: Hope you guys like it, feedback please? (: Next part will be up on Saturday night xx**


	5. Chapter 5 : Kiss Me

I woke up; showered, brushed my teeth and put my hair into a messy bun, throwing on something comfy.

Before the sleepover we decided to shop and catch up , because certain things we wont say in front of the boys.

...

We all live close by and the mall is just a few blocks away so we headed there.

"So how are you and Daniel doing ?" I asked Vivienne as we entered H & M and we all started looking at jumpers.

"Were fine , he's been really spontaneous lately. Like he'll just randomly come over and give me flowers and candy. I love it though." She smiled.

Vivienne has big brown eyes, has brown hair, she's short and is really shy and sweet so you know Daniel found love at first sight. They bring out the spark in each other. I think they are an amazing couple.

Now, Vivienne and Nalenah may be twins but their fraternal and nothing alike. Nalenah is the opposite of Vivienne, when it comes to personality; she's just a little bit more spunky. Her and Beau are flawless together. I actually remember when they started dating, he invited her to a bon fire during the summer and when they came back they were hand in hand.

"How about you and Jai ?" Nalenah asked Lauren.

"Oh you know, were good." Lauren blushed.

"He wrote me a poem the other day, I actually carry it with me." She smiled.

_"There is this girl_ _She is a beautiful blue eyed and blonde hair girl_ _She's so beautiful its hard to talk to her_ _She leaves me breathless every time_ _Her eye's are so blue you just look in them and get lost_ _Her hair float right above her shoulders when its not put up_ _Her words can not describe her smile its so perfect She has the best personality anyone could ever ask for_ _She is one of the nicest people I know_ _She knows how to make you laugh_ _She is always there for me when I need her_ _She is a blue eyed blonde girl_ _The best in the world."_ She read.

"He deserves a damn award." I laughed.

After that, we went our sperate ways. Nalenah and Vivenne went to their house to prepare for tonight and Lauren and I went back to her house to pack. After we both packed our bags we walked back to the twins place. Their house was like a mansion. The sleep over was going to be in the live in basement.

**(Hours Later)**

The girls and I sat in the basement watching TV until I heard the door open. I ran down stairs and saw all the boys coming through the door.

"Hey Dayla!" Jai yells running towards me and giving me a bear hug.

"My turn." Beau says pushing Jai away from me and embracing me in his strong arms.

Skip smiled at me and gave me a big hug. James comes towards me and gave me a hug then smiled at me. Then Luke comes walking through the door wearing some jeans, a shirt and a snapback like usual.

"Luke don't be rude." James said. Luke rolled his eyes. "Hi Dayla." he said walking up to me and giving me a hug. "I'm sorry." he whispered. I was thinking to myself, that's the first time Luke ever said more than 'Hi' to me.

"Im going to take a shower." I said, running up stairs.

...

I came back downstairs in shorts and a big T shirt. I looked at the sight in front of me; Lauren cuddling with Jai, Nalenah in Beau's arms, Vivienne kissing Daniel, while I sat in between James and Luke.

"What are those?" James asked, pointing to my bruises.

"Oh my God." Beau stuttered.

"Dayla, who did this to you?" Jai asked.

"My step dad, that's why im living with Lauren temporarily." I said.

"Why didnt you tell us?" James asked, sitting next to me holding me to his chest.

"Why didnt you girls tell us?" Beau asked the girls.

"Its not exactly a conversation starter" Nalenah said.

"Plus, we knew you guys would over react." Vivienne added.

"It doesnt matter now , the only thing that matters is that shes safe now." Lauren concluded.

"Agreed, now lets enjoy the movie." Jai said putting in 'The Hunger Games'.

"MOVIE TIME!" Beau yelled.

During the movie Luke fell asleep on my shoulder. I started to blush and James noticed. "Just tell him how you feel already." He said which caused my face to get hot then James got up and moved to the recliner.

"I don't feel anything for him, today is the first day he's said a word to me and I've known you boys for 6 months." I said to James.

"_Kiss me_." Luke whispered into my ear.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I didn't say anything." He said.

"Yes you did." I replied.

"Oh really? then what did I say?" he says smiling.

"Kiss me!" I yelled in frustration, then realizing what I just said.

Luke leaned in and kissed me. . . Everyone started whistling at us. Luke smirked and put his snapback over our faces, never breaking the kiss.

After we parted, I bit my lip and he held onto my hand. I sat in between his legs, he played with my belly ring then kissed the top of my head. We all fell asleep like that.

...

**Let me know how you honestly feel about this chapter (: Hope you guys like it, feedback please? (: Next part coming soon xx**


	6. Chapter 6 : UNI

I woke up in the middle of the night, to get a glass of sweet tea from the fridge upstairs. It was dark so I turned on the light. I looked at the fridge and I saw Jai standing there drinking a glass of water.

"_You and I _should do a twitcam ! You know, for our international fans." He smiled. I agreed and he set everything up.

"Hello everyone ! " Jai greeted.

"This is my bestfriend Dayla Andrews." Jai smiled.

"Its about 2 a.m here in Melbourne, we'll do this for about 45 minutes ? " I smiled.

About an hour later, I looked next to me and saw Jai sleeping on my shoulder.

"Goodnight twitcam" I said blowing the camera a kiss.

I straightened Jai out on the couch and covered him with my fuzzy blanket and kissed his forehead. Then I walked back downstairs and fell back to sleep in Luke's arms.

**(The Next Morning)**

I woke up first, as usual and went upstairs to the kitchen. My phone rang , it read 'Dad 3'

"Hey dad !" I answered.

"Morning baby girl." He said, but he sounded unlike his usual self.

"What's wrong daddy ?" I asked.

"There's not an easy way to say this but...Your not safe in Australia, your mom cant take care of you so Im going to. Your coming back to America to live with me." He said.

"Dad, you cant just kid nap me. She has custody." I said confused.

"In a month, she wont." He replied.

"So your telling me, I have a month to say good bye to my bestfriends ?" I felt my cheeks get flustered.

"Im sorry Dayla, but its what's best for you."

"I have a life here, and you want me to give that up? I dont think that's what's best for me" I hung up.

"Morning babe" Luke walked up behind and put his arms around my waist.

"Morning." I whispered.

"Were going to make the video for Dare Sunday's tomorrow ; We want you and the girls to feature in it." He smiled.

I could tell he was happy at the moment and I dont want to be selfish and ruin his mood but this is going to eat me up inside.

...

**How is this chapter ? Only two more left ! (: What do you think is going to happen next ? xx**


	7. Chapter 7: You need me, I don't need you

I was sleeping and having a wonderful dream then I felt something tickling my cheek. I woke up and it was Luke , go figure. I was suprised though, he never wakes up first. I slept over last night because Lauren wanted to spend time with Jai at her house. This morning consists of an interview for the boys and filming a Dare Sundays. We took two cars to the radio station, Gina took the girls and Beau took the boys. After we got out, he boys said hi to a couple of fans we went into the room.

"Whose all single here?" The interviewer asked.

"Now Luke you were single last time we interviewed you. Whose the lucky girl? " He asked when no one raised their hand.

"I would say im the luckiest guy . Her name is Dayla, she's right here. " He smiled and hugged me.

The whole interview, I was thinking of when and how I would tell Luke the news.

...

"Hi, Were the Janoskians and this is another fail video." Beau intoduced.

Lauren, Vivienne, Sarah, Nalenah and I were against the boys. We did the cinnamon challange, salt and ice challenge and egg challage. Girls won, the losers cleaned up.

After we were done, for some reason it finally sank in that I would be leaving at the end of the month. I went to the bath room; closed the door, sank to the floor, I grabbed a razor and just ...

...

"You were great ! "I heard Luke say, knocking on the door.

"Baby what's wrong?" He asked, kneeling on the floor beside me.

I just shook my head and continued crying. He held my head on his chest and stroked my hair.

"Please dont cut yourself?" He asked looking at my wrists.

"Whatever it is you can tell me.." He said, looking into my eyes.

"Im moving back to America in 3 weeks." I mumbled.

"Cutting wont take the pain away or make the problem dissappear." He kissed the cuts, then wiping my tears away.

"Shh, baby don't cry. . . Everything will be alright. We'll get through this." He whispered and kissed my forehead, his eyes got teary from seeing me in pain.

...

**(2 Weeks Later)**

It was my time of the month, that dreadful time of the month where I bleed for a week and somehow I dont die . Although I feel like I will. Im dressed in his sweatpants, his shirt and fuzzy socks with a messy bun and he still loves me, that is the greatest feeling in the world.

_"You need me, I dont need you."_ I said rubbing my stomach.

"I brought you this." Luke said walking in.

He handed me; A box of maxi pads, a pint of oreo cheesecake ice cream and "Dear John" on DVD.

"Your so sweet." I smiled, hugging him.

...

**So, What did you guys think of that chapter ? The next chapter is the finale ! Whose ready ?**


	8. Luke Brooks FINALE

I woke up with my back against Luke's chest, he was still sleeping. I showered, dressed in this_ (Outfit is to your right)_ then I wrote a note saying good bye since I didnt have the heart to tell him face to face.

...

I met up with my dad at the airport and had a talk with him , then he put all my bags in the trunk of his jeep.

"WAIT! " I heard a voice called after me.

"Luke?" I looked toward the figure running towards me.

"Dayla, wait." He said hugging me tightly.

"Luke, just let it go. Im going to America, I dont want to but what my dad says, goes." I said.

"Sir, please dont take her away." He begged.

"She needs to be safe." My dad said to him.

"I can keep her safe , I didnt know her step dad was abusing her during the time he was. Please just give me a chance. I can do it, please." A tear streamed down his face.

"Who would be her legal guirdian for the next 3 years?" My dad asked.

"I would be more than happy to have her stay with us, Were moving to a much bigger house anyway." Gina suggested.

"Yeah and my brothers and I would protect her just as well as you would ." Luke said.

My dad stared Luke down for a couple of seconds.

"If I hear anything bad happens to her, I will personally deal with you." He said.

"Yes sir." Luke nodded, wiping his face.

Then my dad handed some papers to Gina, but she looked confused.

"I pay about $250 every 2 weeks for her." He said after giving me a bear hug.

"Take care of my daughter." My dad said.

"Yes sir." Lukle shook my dad's hand.

My dad got back in his car and drove away. Then Luke turned towards me.

"I dont ever want to lose you, ok ? Im in love with you." Luke whispered, hugging me tightly.

...

_**The End 3**_


End file.
